100 days being what?
by TearsXHearts
Summary: Nurarihyon sent Tsurara and Rikuo in a personal mission living in a same roof just the two of them! For 100 days...The full summary inside..
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a story!

Summary: Nurarihyon sent Tsurara and Rikuo in a personal mission...their going to spent 50 days as normal people without powers and only Rikuo's day form around.. and 50 days as yokais with no school fighting and especially only Rikuo's night form around..How 'bout that?

Note:I was really inspired of a show that the persons have to live for 100 days in the same roof..

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago...except the other characters that was owned by me...

* * *

50 days as Humans!

* * *

"Waka, we need to go are you finish packing?" A girl yelled..

"Yeah, I'm finished.." The boy said..'That stupid old geezer,sending me in a mission in summer!'

"Ahh, Rikuo-kun,Tsurara-chan...Father wants to see you." Wakana said.

"Hai,Wakana-san"Tsurara said..

"Jeez..What a pain!"Rikuo said..walking towards his grandpa's room he open it and step forward followed by Tsurara...

"Ahh,Rikuo, Tsurara..have a sit!" Nurarihyon offered..

"Grandpa, were going to leave what do you want?" Rikuo said..(A/N: Rikuo is in his night form so he's a bit harsh)

"Rikuo, don't be harsh..have a sit first I just going to ask you something.." Nurarihyon said..

"..." Rikuo sat on the tatami mats..

"well then,,Nurarihyon-sama, what will you ask?" Tsurara said.

"Hmm..If you two were given free 50 days as humans only,what will you do?" Nurarihyon asked.

"Hmm..I think I'm going to do houseworks that's all.." Tsurara said.

"Me, Human for 50 days, what the heck..Then I'm going to hide for 50 days in my room.." Rikuo said...

"Hmm, Okay then you may leave but first..have a sip from your tea.." Nurarihyon said. Tsurara sipped from her tea but Rikuo didn't

"Come on Waka, aren't you eager to go?" Tsurara said and stand Rikuo sipped his tea..Tsurara felt dizzy and fall in her foot she was save by Rikuo before she hit the ground.

"Karasu-tengu, call Zen-san" Karasu-tengu who was outside the room didn't move an inch..

"Karasu-tengu" Rikuo yelled..

"Rikuo, don't worry...It's just the effect of the medicine I put on your drinks.." Nurarihyon said.

"What th- Rikuo felt dizzy and fall asleep too..

* * *

Sunlight shine in the room...

"Stupid, sunlight!" Rikuo said..He tried to get up but he felt something in his arms...He throw the blanket off..and he saw Tsurara holding her arm..

" Tsurara" Rikuo wake him up..Tsurara flushed her eyes and she saw her master looking at him..

"Wa-waka..Kyahh.." She said shockingly and end up falling from the bed..

"Tsurara, are you okay?" Rikuo said standing in front of Tsurara..

"Ye-yes, i'm okay.." Tsurara said suddenly a hand was place in front of took it..

"A-arigato..waka" Tsurara said.

"So where are we?" Rikuo asked looking around outside the window..

"It's like were the only one here in this house.." Tsurara said blushingly..'Were the only one here..Just Me and Rikuo-sama?' She thought..

"Yeah, and I think were in Kyoto.." Rikuo said..Tsurara notice a letter in a small table..

"Waka, there's a letter" Tsurara said waving the letter.

"Open it" Rikuo ordered..She nodded..

Rikuo and Tsurara,

Hahaha,if you are reading this I think you are already awake..As you can see your'e in Kyoto, and you are free to use this house..I left you some money for 10 days and i'm going to give you money for the next days so don't fret...and don't try to go home..You have guards on watch, ahh well enjoy your 50 days..

Nurarihyon.

"That geezer, oh well I'm going to sleep again.." Rikuo said.

"Ma-matte Waka.." Tsurara said.

"Hmm, what do you want?" Rikuo asked.

"Ah etou, what do you want for breakfast?.." Tsurara asked..

"The usual" Rikuo said..She nodded..

'Something's not right, I thought Rikuo-sama will protest and go home already, Well i think he wants to rest.' Tsurara thought..

Tsurara went out the room.. 'Naturally Why didn't I protest, It's not like me and I think I'm being a badass..' Rikuo thought..

* * *

This was the opening of the story..I just want to ask you if you want this story to continue...Please Leave a review..If I didn't get any I will not continue the story..Sorry!

Please** Leave a Review **if you want to read the story...


	2. Let's Go out!

Well...I updated as fast as I can...

And There's no H scenes here or L scenes..!If you want me to make one I'kl try my best HIHIHI!

Hope you like it..

Let's get on the story...

Don't worry..After the Humans I will update the yokai part!

* * *

Let's go Out!

* * *

"Waka, wake up Breakfast is finished already.." Tsurara said, but much her surprise her master is not sleeping He saw Rikuo with no top..Rikuo step out the room, but Tsurara was still standing blushing madly..He called her for three times but she didn't budge...Rikuo just pulled her hand and go down..They reached the kitchen...

"Wa-waka, you-you can let my hand go.." Tsurara said..Rikuo never realized that he hold Tsurara's hand and pulled him in the kitchen 'How did that happen?' Rikuo thought..He let go..Awkward Silence filling the whole room..

"Ahh,Etou,Wa- Tsurara speak but was cut off.

"Let's eat!" Rikuo said seating in the chair..

"O-okay" Tsurara said..

"Tsurara, I have something to say" Rikuo said..

"Wha-what?" Tsurara asked..

"Why is your cooking not frozen?" Rikuo asked..

"Huh, it's not frozen?" Tsurara said confusibngly..She had not realized that a moment ago.. 'Waka's right, it's not ?' Tsurara thought.

"No way!" Tsurara said she tried **Noroi no Fubuki, Yukiyama-goroshi..** but she failed..

"So that's why geezer asked us what to do if we became normal humans.." Rikuo said..

"I think so.." Tsurara nodded..SILENCE...

"Etou..." They both said in unison..

"Ahh..you first" They both said..

"Let's go out" Rikuo said before Tsurara can speak...

"Huh..Etou" Tsurara said uneasy..

"Come on!" Rikuo said pulling Tsurara's hand before he can speak..

"Wa-waka" Tsurara shockingly said..

* * *

**OUTSIDE...**

****"Tsurara, come on faster!" Rikuo said.

"Waka, where are we going.." Tsurara asked..

It's been four hours since they left the house it's 7:00 now...

"I heard there's a good place here" Rikuo said..They stop walking..

"Here we are" Rikuo said..

Tsurara stood in awe, it's the full view of the city and the lights made the scenery beautiful..

Rikuo looked at Tsurara...

****"Do you like it?"Rikuo asked..

"Hai. Waka" Tsurara said...

**End..**

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter...I'm busy...

The ending of the NuraMago in manga was super good..!


	3. Meeting

hmm...I'm so busy..I need to review for the upcoming test..

Sorry if it's short and I didn't update too much..

Another Good Character here...

* * *

Meeting...

* * *

"Ne,Waka...We should go meet our neighbors.." Tsurara said..

"Hmm..Okay..How about we bring them some food?" Rikuo suggested..

"That's a good idea..What should we bring then?" she asked..

"Hmm..Curry?" Rikuo said..

"Okay..Let's go shopping then.." Tsurara said..

"Okay..Let's go.." Rikuo said..

**At Kyoto's Shopping District..**

"What should I buy..This one or this one?" Tsurara asked to no one..

"Just buy the fresh one.." Rikuo said..

"Okay..then this one..Here you go..." Tsurara said..Giving the old woman the money..

"Are you newlyweds?"The old lady asked..

"Ehh..No!" Tsurara said waving her hands in front of her face..

"Tsurara, are you alright, your so red.." Rikuo asked..looking at her face..

"Yeah..I'm okay..I'm really okay...Waka" Tsurara said...

"If you say so.." Rikuo said..

"Waka..Let's go.." she said and turn around..

"Oh wait.." Rikuo said...

They turned around the corner..

"What are we going to buy?" Rikuo asked..

"Curry powder..The last one.." Tsurara said trying not to look at her master..

"Ohh..Okay..." Rikuo said..

"Kawaii..." Tsurara said looking at an stall..Rikuo looked in the Stall too...

"Should we look at it?" Rikuo asked his companion..

"Ehh...No I just said it's cute..but i don't want some..!" Tsurara said waving her hands...

"Come on.." Rikuo said pulling Tsurara in the stall..

"Welcome...Here's the couple section,Sir,Miss" The saleslady said..

"Ehh..Were not a couple.." Tsurara resist again.."Waka, why don't you explain.." Tsurara said at her master..

"Ne..can I ask something?" Rikuo said at the lady..

"Yes..Sir.." The lady said..

"Are we really look like a couple?" Rikuo said..smirkimg..Tsurara blushed.."Waka!" Tsurara shouted..

"Haha..Okay..Okay..You can get a free gift from me!" The lady said.."Ehh..Really?Then I'll pick that one.." Rikuo said..Pointing at a necklace with Cherryblossom petal between a two snowflake pendant..

"Waka..-looks at the lady..Gomen..Gomen.." Tsurara said..The lady just chuckled..

"Don't worry..It's a gift from me..I'm looking forward in your relationship..Please visit us again when you have time.." The lady said..

"Ehh..Okay..Can I know what's your name?" Rikuo said..

"I'm Shion Sakura.." The lady said..

"Nice to meet you.." Rikuo and Tsurara said..

"Oh I need to go..Rikuo..Tsurara.." Sakura said..

"Goodbye.." They said..

**They walked in the streets..**

"I just wonder.." Tsurara said..

"What is it?" Rikuo asked..

"How come she know our names..?" Tsurara said..

"I don't know.." Rikuo shrugged..

"Wahh..The Curry Powder..We need to hurry up..There..Let's Go!" Tsurara said running in a nearby store..

"Ma-matte.." Rikuo said..

**At home...**

"Tsurara..are you finish,yet?" Rikuo asked..

"Hai.." Tsurara said cheerfully..

"Can I taste it?" Rikuo asked walking inside the kitchen..

"Sure..Here.." Tsurara said..and gave him a spoon of curry...Rikuo taste it..

"It's hot and tasty.." Rikuo said.

"Ho-hot..What do you mean..Of course it's hot.." Tsurara said..

"But you usually cook frozen foods..." Rikuo said..

"Waka" Tsurara said.

"Come on..Let's give our neighbors some.." Rikuo said..

"Hai.." Tsurara said..

**Dingdong..Dingdong..**

"Coming" A girl shouted..

"Konbanwa.." Rikuo and Tsurara said..

"Ohh..We meet again.." The girl said..

* * *

The End of Chapter..Hope you like it..Leave a review..


	4. Were neighbors!

I'm back...The chapters are short because I need to make absolute 50 chapters for the Human life only and another 50 chapters for the yokai life only..or maybe 50+ chapter...So I'm sorry..I'll also try to update faster..

Oh To those who asked me at my facebook account..I'll answer you at the end of the chapter...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER..

* * *

Were neighbors..

* * *

"Ohh...It's You" Rikuo said..."We didn't know were neighbors,Sakura-san " Tsurara said formally and looked at Sakura.. "Don't need to be formal..Actually I'm the one who should be formal.." Sakura said.."Why?" Rikuo said.. "I'm a yokai from Oikawa clan... The one that Setsura-sama hold.." Sakura said.. "You work for my Mother?" Tsurara said in shock.. "Yeah..She's making her own clan, but she's still loyal at the Nura clan.." Sakura explained.. "Oh..Is that so.." Rikuo said.. "Ohh..Please Come in.." Sakura said letting them in.. "Arigato" They both said in unison..

They go inside the house..They take off their shoes..and go straight in the living room leaded by Sakura.."Please sit.." Sakura said.. "Arigato,Sakura" Rikuo and Tsurara said.. "My pleasure Rikuo-sama, Tsurara-sama" Sakura said formally.. "Drop the formality..Were friends right" Tsurara said.. "Yeah..Of course" Sakura said.. "Oh and we bring some curry, hope you like it.." Tsurara said.. "I know you'll like it Sakura, Tsurara is the best cook ever.." Rikuo said..Tsurara blushed.. "Haha..Really? I bet Tsurara will be a perfect bride.." Sakura said.. "your right..she's good at housekeeping too.." Rikuo said..

"Stop right there!" Tsurara said blushing madly.. "HAhaha,Tsurara your so cute..." Sakura said.. "Ehh..ehh.." Tsurara said.. -growl- "Hahaha...Waka is that your stomach?" Tsurara laughed..Rikuo blushed.. "It's because..I want to taste Tsurara's cooking" Rikuo said pouting. "Oh..I forgot we haven't even cook the rice yet.." Tsurara said "ehh.." Rikuo said.. "You can eat here, if you like.." Sakura said.. "Ehh..Is it okay?" Rikuo said.. "Yup.." Sakura said.. "Ohh..okay.." Rikuo said. "I'm going to prepare dinner.." Sakura said. "I'll help.." Tsurara said following in the kitchen..Rikuo was left in the living room.. 'perfect bride..Does the surname of Nura fit her? Nura...' Rikuo thought..

"Waka, Let's eat" Tsurara called.. "Coming" Rikuo said, walking in the dining sat in the chair...They clapped their hands and said "ITADAKIMASU"...They started to eat..Rikuo who was hungry eat silently ang slowly.. "Thanks for the food" Rikuo said not even finishin his bowl.. "Rikuo, I thought you were hungry.." Sakura said. "Huh..Yeah..I'm hungry" Rikuo said.. "But you didn't even finish a bowl" Tsurara said worrying if her master is sick He looks at his temperature..Rikuo blushed.. "YOur alright, but your all red.." Tsurara said..facing her master.. "Tsurara, I'm going home first.." Rikuo said turning his back at her..

"Al-alright" Tsurara said..Rikuo left the house.. "I'm worried about Rikuo, what do you think happened?" Sakura said..Tsurara just shrugged, worriedness can see at her amber eyes.. "do you know why Setsura-sama and Nurarihyon-sama sent you for a vacation?" Sakura asked.. "Ehh..No..Why?" Tsurara said.."They said that there something they want to look over too.." Sakura said smirking.. "What did they mean?" Tsurara said blushing.. "You know it yourself, but you didn't want to admit it..Your scared Tsurara" Sakura said..Tsurara just continue to it... "Water.." Tsurara said..holding a glass"Here" Sakura said filling Tsurara's glass.. "-gulp-..Arigato.." Tsurara said..placing the glass in the table.. "Do you know why Rikuo acts like that?" Sakura asked. "Maybe he just feel unwell,I'm going..thanks for the food.." Tsurara said standing up and walking in the door.. "Tsurara..don't treat Rikuo as a small boy anymore..He's all grown up.." Sakura said at her.. "Ohh..Okay" and with that..Tsurara go home..

End Of chapter..

* * *

Sorry if it was short...

Facebook..

At Kaniki-The necklace..Rikuo still have it..He doesn't give it to anyone..YET..

That's all..

Leave a Review please...


	5. Master and Aide?

I'll update faster...Sorry for the wrong grammars...I'm so busy for school..

irus1000- You'll know it in this Chapter..

That's all...

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO..THEY BELONG AT THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER...**

* * *

Master and Aide?

* * *

"Waka..open the door.." Tsurara shouted..."Coming" Rikuo said he opened the door.."Wa-waka" Tsurara said blushing..Rikuo has no top.."Nani?" Rikuo said..looking at Tsurara.. "Could you please, wear a top.." Tsurara said still blushing.. "It's too hot" Rikuo complain and smirk.. "Ehh...I'm going in.." Tsurara said..after Tsurara passed Rikuo..Rikuo's smirk vanished.."Waka..you might get sick if you stay too long there..Get inside..Do you want ice tea?" Tsurara said worrying at her master.. "Hai.." Rikuo said entering the house..Rikuo sat in the sofa.. "Here" Tsurara said placing the Ice tea infront of Rikuo's face.. "Arigato.." HE said.. "Ne, waka...are you feeling unwell?" Tsurara asked, Rikuo just shrugged his head.. "Ohh..Okay" Tsurara said...None of them tried to make a conversation..Tsurara stand up..Rikuo watch her as she go upstairs..

**Rikuo's P.O.V**

I watch Tsurara as she walk upstairs.."Did I say something wrong?" I asked myself.."Waka, I'm going to sleep" Tsurara shouted at me..I didn't speak..'Why do I feel awkward at her' I thought..'Her hand' Rikuo thought remembering when Tsurara's hand was in his head.. "What am I thinking?" I said and slap myself. 'She's your comrade..' I said repeatedly in my mind..'Her eyes is so..' Rikuo thought "Am I already.." Rikuo asked himself

**End Of P.O.V**

Tsurara was in her room lying in her bed..'Waka' She tought..'Tsurara..don't treat Rikuo as a small boy anymore..He's all grown up' She remembered.. "What does she mean?" She said at herself..She gets up and sits in the chair in front of the window..It have a desk too.. "The sky seems to be peaceful tonight.." Tsurara said...she stares at the moon and slowly drifting off to sleep...Rikuo goes upstairs and stop at Tsurara's room..He knock and knock..."Hmm..Maybe she's asleep already.."Rikuo said..He turns the knob and pushed the door..He saw Tsurara sleeping in the desk..He carefully carry Tsurara in her bed and put a blanket at her..."Oyasumi, Tsurara" Rikuo said and walks out the door...He slowly and carefully close the door at his back...Rikuo enters his room..and fastly drifted to sleep..**  
**

**Morning..**

"Waka,wake up" Tsurara said shaking her master.."Um.."Rikuo said then stretch his body upwards.."Ouch" Tsurara was hit by her Waka.."Ahh..Gomen..Gomen.." Rikuo said looking at his aide worriedly.."It's nothing,really..Don't worry,Waka.." Tsurara said holding her nose where she's hit..."Then let me see your face" Rikuo said..Rikuo hold her hand and face and look at her..Tsurara blushed madly.."Are you really alright..Your all red.."Rikuo said.."Yeah.." Tsurara nodded..Rikuo realized that they were so closed at each other...They stay at that position for a long time until"What's that smell..It smells burnt?" Rikuo asked.. "EHH!" Tsurara shouted running downstairs...

**Dining Room...**

Tsurara walked in front of the table and place a plate with burnt egg..."Etou.."Rikuo said sweatdropping "Gomen..gomen...I burnt it" Tsurara said and bow down..Rikuo pat her in the head.."It's okay..I'll eat everything you cook.."Rikuo said smiling... Tsurara looked at her master who was eating the egg...Tsurara was in the verge of crying..until she felt a hand on her face.. "Ne..Tsurara don't cry" Rikuo said..then smile.. 'Sakura's right,Waka is not a child anymore...He's been a great man..A really great man..' Tsurara thought..

End Of Chapter!

* * *

So Do you like it?

Leave A Review...

Arigato Gozaimasu!


	6. Help the Author!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:I'm back..I just have a few questions

1)I'm really thinking if I should add new characters..You know for a challenge at their relationship..So I need 10 yes...Just Review it..

2)I'm accepting of any suggestions...My mind can't think of anything that might happen in this 50 days and i still have the yokai life...

3)And the last...Should I rated it M..you know if you want lemon..but I really like T..

To answer just review..

Example:

1.) Yes

2.) your suggestion..

3.)NO...

Like that...

I need your answer it's okay if you don't have a suggestion...I just need help..10 yes only..


	7. Attention!

Attention Minna~!

As you can see~!I Changed this story to Rated M in the last chapters...

And I'm sorry If I can't update..I'm a pretty busy...


End file.
